


Death Ain't Got No Mercy

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2017 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: But He's a Big Softie, Canon-Typical Violence, In a Ravager-y Way, Light Angst, M/M, Slavery, Yondu Don't Take No Shit, Yondu's a Big Goddamn Hero, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Yondu don’t take kindly to slavers.





	Death Ain't Got No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Four: Settling Past Scores
> 
> While this isn’t technically ‘settling’ a pass score, it has a lot to do with Yondu’s past so I figured it works.
> 
> EDIT 09-01-2018: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that in 2016. I didn't make forty-eight works in four days but I gave it hell and managed twenty-one, so yay me lol I'm finishing the rest off and then I'll begin uploading again :) Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

This wasn’t a smugglers ship.

Yondu stared at the cages in the cargo hold, shaking with rage.

That was a _fucking_ cover.

He could feel hundreds of eyes on him. Beings from all over the galaxy, metal collars clasped around their necks.

This was a slavers ship.

Yondu snarled viciously.

One Celestial Year. Just one, since he’d become captain of his own crew.

Even after all these years, the sight of the cages was all too fresh, too familiar.

It made his insides churn.

Kraglin stood a little to his right, “Orders Cap’n?”

When he turned to bark out his orders, Kraglin physically flinched at the look on his face. “Find every last _fucking_ crew member an’ line ‘em up in front o’ tha airlock. They wanna make these poor bastards suffer? We’s gonna watch each an’ every last one choke ta death.”

His first mate nodded and turned to do his bidding.

Yondu walked over to a cage and ran his hand along the bars, there was a child inside. A tiny yellow girl, she looked up at him, flinching when she made eye contact.

Yondu’s heart shattered, “You don’t gotta do that no more girly. Twenty years I was like you. I ain’t gunna stand by an’ watch it happen ta someone else.” He tried for a kind smile, “What’s yer name beautiful?”

“Reaver sir.” Her voice was quiet – terrified.

“Reaver?” The man chuckled, “That’s a right vicious name for a little thing like you, how’d you get that then?”

“I – I tore the throat out of a man when he tried to take me from my parents. The – the others killed them. I ain’t got no one. They say I’m being shipped off to become a battle slave.” She sniffled.

“Hey now,” Yondu squatted down, reaching a hand gently through the bars, “don’t chu cry little one,” she placed a shaking hand in his, “that ain’t gonna happen now. My name’s Yondu and this here’s my ship now and you’s ain’t going nowhere but a good rehabilitation centre I know about.”

“Cap’n? It’s done.”

Yondu turned his head to Kraglin and nodded slightly.

“You’re a captain?”

Yondu turned back, smiling at the girl, “Aye, Imma a Ravager Cap’n and all them bastard’s is gonna pay fer what they did to you’s.”

“You ain’t like them?”

“Like I said, I were like you too. Twenty years, I was a Kree battle slave, I ain’t gonna let it happen ta another one if’in I can help it.”

“Cap’n is you gonna kill tha crew?”

“Yeah Reaver, we’s gunna make ‘em suffer.”

“Can – can you not kill someone?”

Yondu frowned, “An’ why would I wanna do that then, little one?”

“Wrecker, he – he weren’t like the others. He was a stow away, it were either join tha crew or face tha airlock, he’s didn’t wanna die.”

“Wrecker, huh?”

“He’s was always nice ta us. I ain’t asked fer nothin’ since I get a whippin’ but could ya maybe not kill him sir? Please?”

He looked into the watery green eyes, “I’ll give him options beautiful, he can choose fer hisself.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Ya wanna come outta there?”

She shook her head, “It’s safe in here.”

“It’s safe out here now too, but I understand, kid.” He turned, “Kraglin!”

“Aye sir?”

“Get someone ta find this lot some food. Who knows when ‘em bastards last fed ‘em. Ask Kacrun, she’ll treat ‘em proper, she understands what it’s like.”

“No pro’lem Cap’n.”

Yondu stalked back through the corridors to the airlock. Looking at the crew of slavers he spat on the floor next to them, “Which one’a you’s is Wrecker?”

A huge burly man was shoved forwards, he growled back at the man who shoved him then turned to Yondu, “I am.”

“Someone saw fit to seek mercy fer you, boy. So Imma give ya some options. Ya can go out tha airlock with this lot –”

“I ain’t goin’ out no airlock!” Shouted another one.

Yondu whistled sharply and his arrow zipped to twirl in front of the man’s face, “I weren’t talkin' ta you,” he spat at the man’s feet, “slaver.” He turned back to Wrecker. “Ya can go out tha airlock wit’ this scum, or we’s can drop ya off at tha next port. Or ya can join us,” he spread his arms out, grinning, “we always welcome another heavy hitter.”

The pale man blinked his bright green eyes, “I ain’t goin’ out no airlock, ain’t got no loyalty ta these fuckers.” The last word was snarled through sharp metal teeth – he was Hraxian then – the captain glanced briefly at his first mate, whose blood thirsty grin was positively manic, he liked slavers about as much as Yondu did.

“Well then, seems ya got two choices.” He nodded for the man to step to the side. “The rest o’ ya’s?” He grinned viciously, “I suggest ya enjoy ya air while ya still got it ‘cause tha deepest circle o’ hell is reserved fer people like you.”

As Yondu watched the last one choke to death, he grinned with a satisfaction he hadn’t felt in too long. He turned away from the viewing port, “Wrecker?” The massive wall of man tore his eyes away from the frozen bodies floating in the black. “Ya made yer decision boy?”

The hulking figure straightened his spine, “I’d like ta join yer crew if you’ll have me Cap’n.”

Yondu smirked, “Welcome ta tha Ravagers.” He turned murmuring some orders to Kraglin.

“Cap’n?”

He turned back to look at his newest crew member, “Yeah?”

“Who saved my life, sir?”

Yondu grinned, “Ya got a little yellow skinned girl ta thank fer that.”

Wrecker grinned, “Reaver?”

“Aye. That girl’s gonna grow up ta be a damn strong woman.”

“Yeah. Thanks, ta you an’ yer crew.”

Yondu smiled, “Thanks, ta _yer_ Cap’n and _yer_ crew. You a Ravager now, boy.” He looked the man over and chuckled, “Tinko’s gunna have a fit when she sees you. I hope she’s got enough leather.”

* * *

When they docked in Macaticka five days later, Yondu strode into the rehabilitation facility.

The woman at the desk looked up and sneered, “Ravager,” she spat on the floor, “what do _you_ want?”

Yondu grinned, “Come’on Meerie ya can’t tell me ya fergot my ugly mug.”

The woman frowned, looking him over – recognition dawned in her eyes and her jaw dropped, “ _Yondu_?!”

The Centaurian grinned, spreading his arms out wide, “In tha flesh sweet thing.”

“You’re a _captain_ now?”

“Stakar’s finest.”

She shook her head, laughing, “My Lord, what is the world coming to? But, what are you doing _here_?”

“Got a boat load of slaves docked, found ‘em out in tha black. There’s about two hundrit o’ ‘em.”

“Holy shit!” She blinked. “What of the crew?”

Yondu curled his lip, “Ain’t nobody gonna miss them floatin’ around out in space.”

“You always were a ruthless bastard.”

Yondu shrugged, “I was a battle slave. Only thing they train more ruthless is an Accuser.”

Meerie smiled, “You aren’t one anymore.”

“Nah I ain’t.” He turned to leave, “Ya make sure ya take good care o’ them Meerie.”

“Of course. They’ll be just fine now, thanks to you and your crew.”

Yondu left feeling lighter than he had in years.

Smiling, he rounded up his crew and headed back to his ship.

* * *

Yondu stared at the woman standing to attention in front of him.

Kraglin stood off to the side, “She’s got the goods, sir. The best sniper I ever seen, almost as good wit’ knives.”

He smirked, “But not as good as you.”

The Hraxian snorted, “No one’s as good as me.”

“You cheated!” The woman snarled.

“Ya.” Kraglin stated obviously, “Imma Ravager.”

The woman rolled her eyes and tutted her tongue.

Yondu ignored them both, “Why you wanna be a Ravager girl? Ya could be anythin’ with these skills.”

“I’ve been training my whole life fer this, sir.”

Yondu blinked, “Ta be a Ravager? Why?”

The woman locked eyes with him, “Thirteen years ago a man saved me from becoming a battle slave.  From that day, I knew what I wanted ta be when I was grown.”

It took a lot to surprise Yondu these days, but this one threw him for six, “ _Reaver_?!”

She smiled warmly, “Aye, Cap’n.”

Yondu grinned so wide you could see all the metal and gold in his mouth, “Kraglin, when this girl were a young’in she ripped tha throat outta a man wit’ her teeth. She was _born_ ta be a Ravager.” He turned back to the woman, taking in her appearance. He had been right – she’d grown into a _damn_ strong woman. “What’chu good at girl?”

Reaver shrugged, “Apart from killin’ an’ thievin’, I’m pretty good wit’ electronics.”

Yondu nodded, “Put her in charge o’ tha other rookies in maintenance.”

Kraglin frowned, “But Cap’n she’s a –” Yondu gave him a look – one raised brow and a small smirk – that look said he should watch himself or he’d end up on the couch. The Hraxian sighed, “Yes’sir.”

“Good,” he said standing up, “get her some leathers an’ find out where Wrecker is, he’ll wanna see our girl here.” Yondu stood eye to eye with the woman, “I can’t believe it’s you.”

She smiled, “It’s good to see ya too Cap’n.”

He held out his arms and she stepped forwards into them, “If it weren’t fer you I’d be dead, an’ I never even got ta thank you.”

The Centaurian grinned into her shoulder then released her giving her a rough pat on the back, “Welcome to the Ravagers, Reaver.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt that Yondu would have had some form of rehabilitation after being a battle slave for 20 years, so that kind of played a big part in this fic.
> 
> Also, I fell in love with Wrecker and Reaver so they will probably feature in Tiny Terran at some point :)
> 
> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
